Blood Rangers
The Blood Rangers are a loyalist Space Marines Chapter of unknown origins. The history of the Blood Rangers is a mystery that only the Chapter Masters and Chief Librarians know of. The loss of the chapter's 3rd Company, their Chapter Master, their Chief Librarian, and a Large portion of their knowledge has devastated the Chapter greatly. But their chapter has endowed and now are a Fleet Based Chapter, But they still have not yet fully replenished the Chapter's 3rd Company. Among their most famous campaigns is the 13th Black Crusade. Notable Campaigns -The 12th Black Crusade -The 13th Black Crusade -Battle of forge world Drypso -Blood Ranger Civil War Notable Battle Brothers RIchard: The current Captain of the Blood Rangers 4th Company, avenged the deaths of several of his battle brothers by killing a Ork warboss. Revan De Turk: The current Chapter Master.. He was chosen to be the next Chapter Master because he was the Captain of the Blood Rangers 1st Company. Wade: The current Chief Librarian. He was chosen to replace his predecessor. He was picked to succeed the former Chief Librarian because he was a Librarian and aided in the defence of the Fortress Monastery during an Ork invasion. Jared: The current Captain of the Blood Rangers 10th Company. Zachary: The current Chaplain of the Blood Rangers 4th Company, He discovered and killed the heretical 3rd company captain during the 12th Black Crusade. Michael: The current Captain of the Blood Rangers 1st Company, He slew a greater deamon of Khorne, And by tradition the next Chapter Master. Austin: A Terminator sergeant in the 1st Company. He slew several Deamons and a large number of Gene-Stealers on a space hulk. Brian: Captain of the Blood Rangers Honor Guard. He slew a Chaos Lord and an Ork Warboss on the same day. Invilius Invisius: The former Chapter Master of the Blood Rangers, Noted to have had a massive grudge against an Eldar Craftworld for the death of his squad during his time as an Assault Marine, Is noted to have killed a greater daemon of Khorne during the 12th Black Crusade. Logan: The current Captain of the Blood Rangers 2nd Company, Noted to have slain a Hive Tyrant while defending his Captains Remains during a tyrannid invasion. Petiudis Aquicos: The former Chief Librarian and mentor to Wade the current Chief Librarian. Andrew: Captain of the Blood Rangers 3rd Company. He was selected to be the captain of the new 3rd company since he was the last loyal sergeant in the company. Zachariah: The Force Commander of Strike Force Omega. He is second in command to Captain Richard in the Chapter's 4th Company. Chapter Structure -450 Tactical Marines -75 Assault Marines -175 Devastator Marines -200 Scout Marines -30 Terminators -4 Dreadnoughts -10 Tech Marines -10 Apothecarys -50 Librarians -10 Chaplains Chapter Traditions The Captain of the First Company is the successor to the Chapter Master. While traveling through the warp the Blood Rangers always prepare for gellar field to fail. The Blood Rangers spar in their Strike Cruisers and Battle Barges. Sergeants from the reserve companies are sometimes charged with instructing the Chapter's initiates. Chapter Fleet -Fury of the Chapter (Battle Barge- 4th & 5th Companies) -Honor the Fallen (Battle Barge- 1st & 2nd Companies) -Light of The Imperium (Strike Cruiser- 6th Company) -Oblivion (Strike Cruiser- 7th Company) -Devine Justice (Strike Cruiser- 10th Company) -Wrath of The Company (Strike Cruiser- 9th Company) -Remember Arimaspia (Strike Cruiser- 8th Company) -Bane of Traitors (Battle Barge- 3rd Company)- Lost after the Blood Ranger Civil War, Now used by the Blood Ravagers -10 Support Ships Notable Equipment -Banner of 3rd Company, Found on Cadia amongst a fallen Tactical Squad from the Chapter's 3rd Company. -Hammer of the Honor Guard, Thunder hammer of the Chapter's Honor Guard Captain. -Terminator Armor of the Fallen Squad, Recovered on a space hulk along with the Brothers Gene-Seed. -Blade of the chapter, Power sword of the Chapter Master. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed